乐园
by uncletakki
Summary: 仓安


小镇的冬天已经变得非常寒冷，大仓出酒馆的时候围上了貂毛的围脖，他已经找好了住的地方，现在只需要走上几步就可以舒服地泡个澡然后爬上舒适的床褥。

这个时候也是酒馆的人群渐渐散去的时候，往里巷再走上一点，就能看的各种各样的人，浓妆艳抹的女人或者女孩，偶尔也有少年模样的人，在萧瑟的边境小镇的巷子里站上一会儿，为了挣一点饱腹的钱。大仓往巷子里扫了一眼，立马就又人探出半个脑袋，裙摆又往上撩了撩。

他不太需要的这个，至少现在不需要。

正当他走过桥边的时候，听到了有人倒下来的声音，还有一声尖细的嗓音，空气里稍微飘了些血腥味。大仓的鼻子很尖，他往气味飘来的地方望了一眼，看到桥下倒着一个身形魁梧的男人，边上坐着一个少年模样的人，手里握着一把小刀。

大仓稍微走近了些。

少年发着抖，刀尖上沾着血，他身上薄薄的一层衣物已经被撕去大半。在大仓注意到他的时候他好像也注意到了大仓，稍微抬了抬头。

"我杀了他…"他反复地念着这句，声音很小。

这本来是一件麻烦的事情。

"把刀擦干净然后扔了。"

"啊？"

"你听不懂我的话吗？"

大仓皱着眉，少年就用衣角擦了擦刀，然后把他扔到了有些远的地方。

环顾了一下四周好像并没有什么人，大仓下了桥脱了斗篷把他盖到了少年的身上，拉着他离开了那里。

"要去哪儿？"少年问他。

"给你洗一下。"

少年便跟着他回到了大仓住的旅店里。

吩咐旅店的人准备了洗澡水，大仓先把少年身上带着血迹的衣服扔进了火堆里，又吩咐他赶紧把身上的味道洗了。男孩子从浴室出来的时候光着身体，大仓找了件旧衣服给他，他迅速地换上，然后有些不知所措地站在大仓的身边，看上去有些不安。

"我杀了人了。"好一会儿他才说了这么一句。

"死不了了，用那种小刀。"

"是吗…？"

大仓抬头看了他一眼。

"坐下。"

男孩便小心翼翼地在床边坐了下来。

"您要…抱我吗？"

他好像想了一会儿要怎么形容这件事情，用哪个动词来说出口比较好。

大仓看了看他，站起来扣住了他的手腕把它们举高到头顶，然后压在了男孩的身上分开了他的腿。

"嗯…"

很显然他一点都不习惯这样，大仓又往他身上压了些，开始伸手进他的衣服里，意料之中的、他开始反抗了起来。

"你根本就不是做这行的吧？"

大仓从他身上下来，坐回了刚刚的椅子上。

"那又为什么要问我要不要抱你？是为了报答我？"

男孩从床上坐起来，整理了下衣服，摇了摇头。

"你今天是第一次做生意吗？"

男孩点了点头。

"那个人，你刺的那个人，他强迫你了吗？"

他又点了点头。

"那他死了也活该。"

男人怔怔地看着大仓。

"没有谁是应该去死的。"

"那你觉得那些十恶不赦的人，就比如刚刚那个人他强迫你，用暴力分开你的腿，在玩弄了你之后再把你杀了扔进臭水沟里也是不应该死的？"

男孩没有说话的。

"别把这个世界想得太单纯了。"

大仓脱了外套，去浴室冲了个澡，回来的时候少年还在床上坐着，他好像在等着自己。

"要是累了就睡吧，我也没有想抱你。"

他就这么一直盯着大仓的脸。

"我想我见过您。"他琥珀色的瞳孔就这么一直望着大仓的眼睛。

于是大仓又走近了些，望着男孩子栗色的头发和消瘦的脸庞，他刚刚摸了他的身体，他太瘦了，应该很久都好好吃过东西了，或者应该让旅店给他准备一点面包和奶酪。

"我不记得我见过你。"

他好像有些失望。

"你叫什么？"

"安田、安田章大。"

大仓想了想，"我好像真的对这个名字没什么印象。"他盯着他的眼睛看了起来，觉得似曾相识，却又觉得如果自己认识这么一双眼睛的话应该不会忘记才对。

温润的玛瑙一般的、湿润的鹿的眼神。

充满了平和，这么一双单纯的没有杂质的眼睛。

"在哪里呢？我也不知道那个地方叫什么，我才刚刚被他们从村子里抓出来，样子也和现在完全不一样。我被绑在囚车里，好像要被送到附近的城镇里卖掉，或者去献给哪个爱好奇特的城主去领一笔封赏。"

"是我救了你？"大仓好像想起来了一些。

"加上这次是第二次。"

"那你是得好好谢谢我了。"大仓笑了笑，"他们为什么抓你？"

"因为异教徒，他们认为这世间只有他们的神才是神圣的，其他所有的神的存在都是亵渎了神灵。"

"我好像想起来了，一年前我还在科塞的时候，的确打死过几个猎人，他们抓了一些古老的村庄里的人，都是一些孩子和妇女，只有一辆囚车。"

"您想起来了？"

"想起来了。"

"太好了…你还记得我。"

大仓想起来了一年前的这个季节，他杀了几个从布鲁村屠杀完正要去附近的领地拿封赏的赏金猎人，他们杀了几乎村里所有的男人和老人，然后抓了妇女和小孩出来卖。

所有人都被绳子捆着手腕，连成一条线被几个男人牵着，像是牲畜一样被赶去下一个地方。

只有那个男孩子。

只有他是被关在囚车里的，那个肌肤雪白，有着一头金发，瞳孔像是宝石一样的男孩。

他是神子，是那个古老的村庄里信奉着的神留下来的唯一的神的孩子。

大仓不太记得那个宗教是什么教义的了，只知道神子永远都是纯洁的象征，不能沾上泥土，不能碰生的水，不能吃红色的肉类，不能够有淫欲。所以他可以卖个好价钱，因为像神子那样被照顾得很好身上连肉刺和老茧都没有的人种、又有着纯粹的血的男孩，在任何国家都可以卖上一个很好的价钱的。

大仓对这样肮脏的交易没有兴趣，所以他砍断了铁链放了他，却在今天再次救了他。

"你好像完全不一样了。"

大仓随手摸了摸他的头发，一头金发已经变成了栗色，他太瘦了，大仓再次感叹道，脸颊凹陷，手腕和脚腕的骨头仿佛随时都能折断，除了那双眼睛之外他一点都联想不起来他是那个自己救下来的神子了。

"我以为从牢笼里逃出来就可以回到以前了。"

他低着眼眸，轻轻地说着。

"可是像我这样的人，怎么可能在村子外活下来呢？"

大仓记得他们的村子已经烧了，神坛也已经不在，神像也被悉数尽毁，这个世间变得只能有一个神存在。大仓不信这些，神或者人，他通通不信，他只信手里的剑。

"所以你就像靠身体来赚钱？"

"不是的…"

男孩轻轻摇了摇头。

"想和以前的自己道别吧。"

"道别？"

"想让谁把自己弄脏些，再弄脏一些，坠落到地狱里之后我也许才能好好地活在这个地方。"

"为什么要做这些傻事呢？"

他想过去碰碰他的肩膀，但又觉得不能这样做，像安田这样的人或者都没有被自己这样肮脏的人碰过吧。

"很傻吗？"

"嗯，挺傻的，而且还遇到了要强迫你的人。你中途后悔了？"

"嗯。"他又低下了头。

"你啊，也不挑个好一点的，那种样子的人一看就不是好货色。"

"他是第一个来问我的人…"

"那你一开始拒绝不就好了。"

男孩不做声，大仓喝了口水，"我去帮你拿点吃的吧，你一定饿了。"

男孩点点头，道了声谢。

大仓回来的时候拿了些甜面包，一点蜂蜜。

"吃一点吧，虽然可能你没什么胃口。"

"您也吃一点吧。"

"可以不要用'您'来称呼我吗？"

"好…"

"那、你也吃一点吧。"

他递过来一个小圆面包。

"我不爱吃甜的，还有我叫大仓忠义，你可以叫我大仓。"

"那你可以叫我安田，或者yasu。"

"嗯，yasu。"

他吃了一个小面包，喝了些水，一边吃着一边看着大仓。

"你们不能抱别人吧？也一辈子不能被人抱，永远都要是纯洁的身体。"

"嗯。"

"所以你就随便去街上找个肮脏的人把自己卖了，你是神子啊。"

"已经不是了。"他把手里的面包放下，眼神空洞地望着地上，"早就不是了。"

"你是唯一一个活下来的了…"

"可是我连其他人都救不了，又怎么说服自己我们的神是存在的呢？"

"话是没错啦…"

"所以神已经死了，我们的神根本保护不了他自己，也保护不了他的孩子们。"

"我说你啊…"

"所以把自己弄脏了才好吧。"

"真是个死脑筋呐。"

他用手沾了沾蜂蜜。

"这是什么？"

"蜂蜜啊，你不知道吗？"

他摇了摇头。

"好吃吗？"

"甜腻的像是爱的味道吧。"

"你不喜欢吗？"

"还好吧，虽然我不怎么喜欢吃甜的。"

他就这么伸着手指头，伸到了大仓的嘴前，大仓笑了笑，张开嘴，把安田手指上的蜂蜜都舔进了嘴里。然后大仓也伸手沾了些，喂到了安田的嘴边，他像一只温顺的猫仔一样眯着眼睛舔着大仓的食指，过了一会儿又用双手抓住了大仓的手腕，舔完了最后的一滴。

"好吃。"

他睁开温润的眼眸，眯着眼睛像是蒙了层雾一样。他应该是无心的，但却像世间认为的情色一般有些撩拨着大仓的身心。

"你啊。"

"嗯？"

"吃完了就早点睡吧。"

大仓以为他已经困了，就把床边放着的餐盘拿了起来，却被他一把抓住了衣服的下摆。

"还要一个可以吗？"

大仓突然觉得身体热了起来，从餐盘里拿了一个面包，撕下来一小块喂进了男孩的嘴里。

"以前你也是被他们这么喂的？"

"嗯。巫女们会过来给我吃东西。"

大仓笑了笑，一点一点地喂着他，不一会儿他就又吃了一个小面包，满意地盘着腿笑着看着大仓。

大仓靠了过去，轻轻地吻了他。

"真的可以吗？"

"嗯？"

"玷污神子的你？"

男孩楞了楞也用同样的方式吻了大仓。

"我要是下地狱了怎么办啊。"大仓像是自言自语似得说了一句，"不过也无所谓了，我可能已经在地狱了也说不定。"

他伸手进了安田的膝盖内侧，把他从床边抱到了床的中央。

"真是糟糕啊，都决定了今天不这样的。"

一个人自言自语了很久。

"真的决定了？"

身下的人没回答他，却很自然地分开了双腿。

"真不知道是谁教给你这些的，但怎么说呢？与其让你遇到些不知所谓的家伙可能还是我来比较好？虽然我觉得你这样的想法真的挺奇怪的。"

大仓一边说着一边开始亲吻起了安田的耳垂。

"如果你觉得有一点点后悔或者不愿意就告诉我，我可不想也被你用小刀捅个窟窿出来。"

"不会的，刀我扔了的。"

大仓笑了笑，继续着手下的动作，他脱了他的衣服，抬高他的腿，用手指沾了点蜂蜜抹到了后穴。

"我只是帮你而已，不要觉得我是个精虫上脑的人啊。"

大仓又自顾自地说了起来，男孩却始终用一双温润的眼睛看着他，配合着他的动作。

"会痛的。"

"嗯。"

大仓凑近了嘴开始舔着刚刚涂过蜂蜜的地方。

"都说了我不喜欢吃甜的。"

他离开了些，又覆了上去，抬头的时候看着身下的人张开了双手，大仓把身体往前靠近了些，趁着手指和舌头的扩张插了些进去，男孩轻轻蹙着眉，好像是在忍着，他不想让大仓看到自己有些疼的样子。

大仓在他的身体里待了很久，他的下身吸着自己，大仓快速地动作着，他很快就射了出来。那之后大仓就退了出来，拿了块湿布擦干净了他的身体，男孩已经沉沉地睡了过去。

"我怎么老是做些麻烦的事情呢。"

大仓一个人坐在床头，望着男孩的脸，轻轻叹了口气。他抚摸着男孩的脸庞，他整片的背脊都暴露在大仓的视线里，大仓低下头去轻吻了他背后蝴蝶骨的地方，然后轻轻地靠着他睡了下去。

他贴着他的背，把头靠在他的脖子后方，他身上有着甜腻的蜂蜜的味道，除此之外什么味道都没有沾上。大仓难以形容这样的感觉，就仿佛拥了一片纯洁的梦境一般，然后他靠着梦境，仿佛易碎品一样小心地呵护着。

怀里的人轻轻哼了声，侧了侧身体。

"大仓。"轻轻叫了声。

大仓就贴在他的脖子后面"嗯"了一声。

"活着真好啊。"

"嗯。"

"成为人真的是件值得高兴的事情吧，你看被人抱真的好舒服。"

"是吗。"

他说着这些话的时候轻轻颤了颤，大仓知道他大概是哭了。

"你要是喜欢，我可以常常做。"

"那现在就再来一次吧。"

说完这句的时候他轻轻抽了抽鼻子，大仓就吻着他的后背，钻到了他的腰间把头靠在了安田的耻骨上。

安田哭了起来，他蜷缩起了身体，手背挡着眼睛。

"别哭了啊。"轻轻地安慰着他。

"嗯。"安田就轻轻地答着。

"只要你喜欢，只要你想，我就抱你。"

"嗯。"

"这世间的人都是一个人在活着的啊，yasu，所以你并没有什么特别的。"

"嗯。"

"普通的、饿了就要吃东西、孤独了就会想要人安慰的、像这个世间普通的人一样的。"

"嗯。"

"这个世间，根本就没有神的。"

"嗯。"

安田止住了哭声，喘息声代替了他口中逸出的所有声音。


End file.
